


Aliens Aren't Real

by nosebleeder



Category: Ben 10
Genre: M/M, gwen and ben are brother and sister, highschool!au, i might update it to include a chapter (or more) of gwencaster, no watch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosebleeder/pseuds/nosebleeder
Summary: Julie throws a party, Ben and Kevin are gay, that's it thanks for coming to my TED Talk.





	1. Spit Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey kevin come to my party. ben's gonna be there.

“Hey, Kev!” Julie yells from halfway across the soccer field.  
“‘Sup, Julie?” Kevin asks, lifting his hand halfway in the air to signal ‘hello.’  
“What’s “sup” is that I’m having a party at my place this Friday! Wanna come?” she smiles, taking a seat next to him.  
“Depends. Who else is coming?” he turns his head to look at her as she sits down.  
“Oh, you know…” she gives him a smug grin, glancing into the distance at two of their mutual friends.  
“Dude, the sun is in my eyes, I can’t see anyone in that general direction.” he explains, bluntly. He pulls out a bottle of water and twists the cap open, taking a few swigs.  
“Okay, okay, it’s Ben! I invited Ben!” she exclaims, realizing that she probably could have timed that better when she sees him suddenly spit all over the place.  
“Julie, why would you do that?!” he cries. “Ben’s, like, my biggest crush!”  
“Yeah, exactly! He’s your biggest—not to mention only—crush! That’s why I did it!” she laughs.  
“Julie, bro, I love you, but sometimes you act like a total sadist.” the boy scowls.  
“I’m not a sadist if I’m trying to help you get with your crush! Plus, I have a feeling things will go your way if you come.” she beams.  
Kevin raises an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that?”  
Man, Julie just cannot stop smiling. How does she keep this up? Don’t her cheeks hurt?  
“Listen, Kevin, there are some things that I just have a certain knack for. Matchmaking is one of them, y’know. Don’t doubt me, ‘kay?” at this point, she finally stops smiling. Well, no, that’s a lie. She’s still smiling, just not as much.  
“Okay, fine. I’ll go, but if something goes terribly wrong I’m blaming it on you for pushing me to go. Shake on it?” he asks, extending his hand for her to shake.  
“Deal!” she says, putting her palm in his and giving him a firm grip, shaking his hand quickly.


	2. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh noooo my smoothie

Kevin pulls into Julie’s yard, the driveway and lawn already packed. The sun is dwindling in the sky, and it’s turning to a pinkish-orange sort of color. The party’s being held both inside and outside of Julie’s house; there’s a bonfire going in the backyard and a radio playing just outside the side door.  
This is Kevin’s first time going to a party full of highschool kids, and he’s nervous. Even though he was older than most of the people here by about a year, he’s nervous, and figures there’s no such thing as being “too cautious.” This being the case, he made sure to drop by Mr. Smoothy’s to get his own drink before he came.  
Kevin looks down at his phone, opening it to see his lock screen and check his battery percentage. It’s at 7%. He grabs his smoothie and opens the driver’s seat door, making his way to the backyard to look for Julie. Of course, however, Julie finds him first. Whenever Julie throws parties, she always has certain people on the lookout for certain other people. This time, she had Gwen on the lookout for Kevin.  
“Kevin’s here!” Gwen shouts to Julie.  
Julie pulls herself away from the conversation that she was oh-so indulged in, and starts running toward Kevin.  
“Kev, you made it! I’m so glad to see you!” she smiles, giving him a tight squeeze.  
“Careful, Jules, you might ruin my tough guy reputation if you keep putting me in situations like these.” he laughs, giving her a light embrace in return.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now, I want you to go talk to Ben!” she says, changing the topic with no hesitation.  
“I’ve been here less than 5 minutes… man, you really get down to business, huh?” he asks, looking down at her.  
“Yep! Sure do. Now, scoot!” she says, letting go of his waist and letting him trot off to go see Ben.

Kevin searches the entire backyard for Ben, but to no avail. He would ask Julie, but he can’t find her. He would call Julie, but like the dumbass he is, he forgot to charge his phone before he actually got to the party, and it was now at 4%. He turns off his phone to (hopefully) save it’s battery life.

Kevin steps into Julie’s house, and there are so many more people inside than there are outside. He’s sure that Gwen chose to be outside because of this, and becau- wait. Wait, Gwen! Okay, that’s it, he’ll just go look for Gwen real quick!  
Kevin turns around and heads for the door, when out of nowhere someone steps right in front of him and- fuck. Not the smoothie. Anything but the smoothie, come on, why did it have to be the smoothie?  
Kevin sighs. “Dude… my smoothie. What the heck, man?”  
The boy looks down at the mess he made, then up at Kevin.  
Fuck! Ben? Ben, you fucking idiot, that was his smoothie and you just ruined it. What a sucky love interest you are, my guy.  
“Oh, crap. I’m sorry, man. I’ll buy you a new one. Right after I clean this up, though; Julie would have my head if that stained her carpeting.” He looks genuinely upset about making Kevin spill his smoothie. Maybe that’s because it got all over the both of them when the cup broke, or maybe it’s just because he’s not that bad of a guy.  
Kevin shifts uneasily. “You know what? Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I got upset with you. I’ll clean it up.”  
“Are you sure?” Ben asks.  
“Yeah, I got it, don’t worry. You’re all good, man.” Kevin starts for the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.  
“Can I at least, like, buy you a soda or something? Or another smoothie?” Ben asks, following him to get some napkins for himself and continue the conversation.  
“I mean, if you really want to,” Kevin hands the other boy a handful of napkins. “But you don’t have to.”  
“Okay, great!” He dabs his hoodie off with the napkins that Kevin gave him, then looks up at Kevin and smiles at him.  
Kevin makes his way back to the scene of the crime, and Ben continues following him. “What do you mean, “great”?” Kevin asks, wiping the drink up off the floor.  
“I mean, “great”!” Ben said, ecstatic. “Let’s go to Mr. Smoothy’s and I’ll buy you a smoothie! Then we’ll be even.”  
Kevin throws the dirty napkins in a nearby trash bin. “Uh. Yeah, okay, I guess so.”  
“Let’s go!”  
“Like, right now?”  
“Yeah! I’ve got five bucks and I’m not afraid to use them!” Ben says, pulling his wallet out and clenching it in his hands.  
Kevin chuckles. “Okay, follow me.”


	3. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kev. hey kev. flat earth.

The door to the establishment swings wide open, Ben laughing to the point where he can’t breathe. Ben bought the both of them smoothies; a strawberry smoothie for himself, and a banana and strawberry blend smoothie for Kevin.  
“It’s not even that funny! So what if I think that aliens exist? It’s not like I said I think the Earth is flat.” The two were walking across the parking lot to Kevin’s car, and Kevin had previously just been trying to make small talk when it turned into the complete opposite.  
Ben gradually stops laughing at this. “Wh-what do you mean you don’t think the Earth is flat? Kevin, how could you! I thought we were friends, Kev!” Ben looks personally offended.  
“What, so you can have opinions and I can’t?” he says as the two of them split up to go to different sides of the car.  
“No, I was just joking! I don’t think the Earth is flat, and if I did, I wouldn’t be rude about it!” Ben says, overanalyzing the situation. He most definitely thought that Kevin was being serious, when in fact, they were both just messing around with each other.  
“Ben, I’m just joking, chill. We’re just messing with each other,” he chuckles, jiggling the key to open his car door.  
“Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah, no, I knew that.” He scoffs.  
Kevin climbs in the car, and Ben gets in as well. Kevin turns on the music, and they both sit there in comfortable silence for a moment.

“Hey, Kevin?” Ben asks softly.  
“Yeah?” Kevin replies.  
“There’s no one here but us right now. Have you noticed that?” he says, looking out the window at the near-empty parking lot. The only cars there belonged to the employees at the Mr. Smoothy’s.  
“No. Why do you ask?”  
“Because I just noticed it. Do you wanna, like…” Ben looks down at his lap, his face becoming flush. He turns his face away from Kevin for a minute, trying to hide the fact that he was (very obviously) blushing.  
“Wanna what, Ben?” he asks, confused at Ben’s sudden stopping point in the sentence.  
“Do you want to, uh, look at the stars with me for a little while?” he asks, turning to look back at him.  
Kevin’s heart skips a beat, and he feels like he’s going to melt. “Of course.”

The boys climb on the top of the hood of Kevin’s car, making sure to take their shoes off before they sit on it. Ben is sitting cross legged, his head resting on Kevin’s shoulder. The two of them are both sipping on their smoothies, gazing up at the stars. Ben is naming the constellations and going off on tangents about each one that he names.  
“Hey, Kevin, can I tell you something?” Ben asks, lifting his head up off his friend’s shoulder and looking up at him.  
“Shoot.” Kevin says, sipping his drink and looking down at the other boy.  
“So… I’ve liked you for a really long time. Well, maybe it’s not that long of a time, but ever since middle school.” Ben confesses.  
Kevin gingerly takes the boy’s hand and holds it in his own. Both of their hearts are racing, and Ben’s smiling like an idiot.  
“I like you, too.” Kevin says, leaning in and kissing Ben.


End file.
